The general objective of this project is the development and evaluation of a system for managing targeted research programs with test application (and evaluation) in the area of children's mental health services development. Planned tasks include: 1. Development of research program plans for the children's mental health services development area. 2. Study of information sources which the manager of research programs can use in program planning. 3. Production of monographs addressing specific children's mental health services and specific barriers to service implementation and evaluation of their utility for information dissemination. 4. Evaluation of the objectives identified and research program plan developed in the children's mental health service area. 5. Development of a system for monitoring research results. 6. Specification of a conceptual design for a Children's Mental Health Services Information Resources Center. 7. Specification of procedures for program evaluation and for updating of the program's research plan. 8. Description of functions performed by the managers of government and foundation-based research programs, the techniques used to carry out the functions, and the problems encountered.